Progress
by Sparkylovesfire
Summary: Based off of CP Coulter's Dalton. Julian/Logan. Full summary and details inside.


**Title: **Progress  
><strong>Author:<strong> br33_br33/Sparkylovesfire/Taweesha  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Logan/Julian.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,795 (Summary, warning, A/N, disclaimer, etc. not included.)

**Summary:** The road to getting better is filled with bumps and stumbles, but those moments you succeed are always worth it.

**Warnings:** Blowjob. Fluff. Logan being a good boyfriend. Mentions of rape, nothing graphic, though.

_**Author's notes: Um, kinda of a sequel? It takes place after **_**Chase Down All My Demons**_**. I may continue and do the cruise when I get other stuff done, but for now, I figured I'd post this so I was left to stare at it. Unbeta'd, because I didn't feel like bothering either of them for something this short. But I love you both dearly! And I hope to have something a little longer soon.**_

_Disclaimer: The work which I base my fanfic is a fanfic from Glee, and I don't own that. Nor do I own Logan, or Julian. Or any other characters mentioned. They belong to the wonderful Miss CP Coulter, author of Dalton._

Logan tasted amazing. That was all Julian could think as he lay on top of his boyfriend and kissed him senseless, Julian in nothing but his boxer-briefs while Logan remained mostly clothed, with the exception of his button-up shirt being undone. They hadn't dressed in anything too flashy for their dinner out and a performance at the Ohio Theatre in Columbus of _Phantom of the Opera _(a very nice production, Julian had to admit). But _damn, _did Logan look good when he cleaned up more than usual. It drove Julian insane.

"Easy, Jules," Logan said with a smug undertone.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" Julian hissed as Logan's hand, big and warm, wandered down to cup his ass. Julian tensed for a second, and Logan was about the pull away when Julian brought Logan's mouth back to his and kissed him hard, his way of telling Logan, _Don't even think about stopping._

"No idea," Logan mumbled against Julian's lips as the other boy slowly, as Julian teasingly slid down the zipper of Logan's dress pants. Logan took over from there, pushing his slacks down past his ankles and kicking them off. Julian paused for a moment, long enough to take in the sight before him, completely caught off guard by how gorgeous Logan was with his hair riled up from Julian's hand being tangled in it, his pale green shirt open and exposing his chest, toned and just begging for attention, and his lower body clad in nothing but his briefs.

Logan looked at Julian with loving, gentle eyes. The protectiveness there made Julian's heart swell, and he surged forward to capture Logan's mouth with his, getting a thrill from the little amount of clothing between them as they gently rubbed against each other. Logan moaned into their connected lips, and Julian couldn't help but smile at the idea that _he_ had the power to cause Logan to make those noises.

It had been almost three weeks since Julian had told Logan the whole story behind what happened when Adam kidnapped him, and to be honest, Julian regretted nothing.

What Julian was most excited about was that until tonight they hadn't gone this far—usually nothing more than kissing and light touches beneath shirts (although, once they'd gotten to the point where they were making out in a similar manner without shirts, and Logan was just about to undo the button on Julian's pants, when Julian had grabbed his hand and asked him to not to, because it felt wrong, like if Logan did . Logan had stopped immediately, his hands dragging back up, one to tangle in Julian's hair and the other to rest on his hip. It had still overall been a good night), but tonight, Julian hadn't felt an overwhelming amount of anxiety when Logan fiddled with the waistline of his pants or when the blond slid his hands inside, fingers ghosting over the sensitive skin of the back of his thighs. In fact, he'd been eager to pull off his slacks and throw them to the side along with his shirt.

After three weeks of trying to get to this point, Logan still wasn't frustrated enough to leave Julian and Julian was having fewer and fewer panic attacks and flashbacks.

Dr. Hendricks chalked it down to Julian getting more and more familiar with Logan and how his body felt—a fact Julian had refuted with his face bright red, since they'd done similar stuff before Logan knew and he still hadn't been that comfortable. But then Dr. Hendricks had smiled and said, "Before, you were always looking out for how your reactions would make him think something was wrong. Now, he knows, and you can focus on what makes him Logan and the things he does to make you feel good." Julian still had a hard time believing he had actually talked about _making out _(and possibly going further) with his boyfriend to his _female therapist _while she acted like they were taking about the freaking weather.

After the conversation, however, Julian had started to notice she was right. He wasn't paying any attention to the things that would freak him out (until they happened), but instead on how Logan knew the exact right places to kiss, whisper things into his skin, and brush his fingers lightly against that made Julian moan and thrash and wish for more, though never too much more.

Tonight, however, Julian wanted more. Not sex (his goal he'd set, after Dr. Hendricks insisted he should start trying to do stuff like that, was to be ready for that when he and Logan went on their cruise on December 18th), but a little more than just groping. He felt like he was ready for it.

Which was why he pulled back from kissing Logan and whispered, "I—I want to try something."

"Yeah?" Logan murmured back, nipping lightly at Julian's throat and arching so their erections brushed against each other in way that seemed to set every one of Julian's nerve endings on fire.

Julian lost his train of thought for a moment, pausing as he bit his lip and rutted back. "Yeah, but, um, don't…don't…if I can't handle it, you won't be mad, will you? If I have to stop?" He knew the answer; he just needed to hear Logan say it.

"Of course not," Logan said, the lust-induced haze clearing from his eyes and his demeanor morphing into seriousness. "I'd never be mad at you for that." Julian didn't say anything more, just smiled and pressed a swift kiss against Logan's lips.

Julian hooked his fingers in the waistband of Logan's briefs and yanked them down. Logan kept his eyes locked with Julian's, probably so he could gauge his reactions in case he was trying to do something he wasn't wholly ready for.

As Julian traveled the length of Logan's body, kissing and nipping at various intervals, Julian could actually see it in Logan's face when he finally put together what Julian was thinking of.

"You don't—Jules, you really don't have to." Julian nodded his head to acknowledge, "_Yes, I know I don't have to_," but his actions when he kissed at Logan's thigh and palmed his arousal said, _"But I want to."_

Logan stopped fighting him then, wary eyes still watching Julian cautiously.

Julian, on the other hand, couldn't help but worry if the memory of Adam pushing him to the ground and forcing himself into Julian's mouth—_"And don't even think of biting me, because I'll fucking kill you and your precious Logan if you do."_—would override his senses and make him stop. He knew it would kill Logan because he'd think it was all is fault and he should have stopped Julian. And Julian's feeling of accomplishment he'd been building by significant amounts these last few weeks would by stunted by the fact that he still couldn't do anything overtly sexual with his boyfriend. But sometimes you had to risk falling to reach that next step.

Julian bent forward between Logan's legs and, with one last look at Logan to ensure himself he was going to be fine, because Logan would take care of him no matter what, took Logan into his mouth, moaning slightly at the heavy, silky weight of Logan's cock on his tongue.

"Julian," Logan indignantly groaned, and Julian laughed. The reverberations of it did something delicious to Logan as he threw his head back, but he kept his hands tightly fisted in the sheets.

"Oh, God, Julian," Logan panted, and Julian could feel the tension in Logan's legs from doing everything he could not to shove himself down Julian's throat. Julian attempted to alleviate that strain by sinking down further, as far as he could go before dragging his teeth slowly along Logan's length and using his hand to get what he couldn't reach with his mouth.

The thought of what Adam tickled at the back of his mind, but it wasn't so present that Julian had to stop his ministrations, licking, nipping, and sucking lightly.

"You taste good, Logan," Julian murmured, pulling back for a moment. "Really good." Julian was suddenly aware of something brushing his face, and a quick glance told him it was Logan's hand, stroking his cheek. Looking up Julian could see his boyfriend was also whispering words of encouragement, nothing condescending or demeaning, just little things like, _"I love you, you know that?" _and "_Jules, the things you do to me."_

Julian relinquished the sight of his boyfriend writhing in pleasure in favor of quickly swallowing down as much as Logan as he could, stopping only when Logan's cock hit the back of his throat. Logan's fingers dug into Julian's shoulder as he came, apologizing, _"I'm sorry, I should have said something, I'm so sorry…"_

The sharp, salty taste of Logan dancing on his palate was nearly enough to make Julian come all by itself, but then Logan grabbed Julian and guided him back up so Logan could kiss his swollen lips, hand slipping beneath the fabric of Julian's underwear to wrap around his cock. It only took a few strokes before Julian came too, whispering Logan's name against his boy's shoulder.

Tears welled in Julian's eyes. They weren't sad, or angry. They were happy tears, and they shocked even Julian, and he realized that they came from the fact that Adam wasn't going to take his life away from him, wasn't going to take _Logan _away from him.

"Julian, are you okay?" Logan asked suddenly, noticing the glassy look Julian's eyes had taken, the same one they did any time he cried. "You didn't—oh, Jules, you didn't have to do that if it was going to bother you this much—"

Julian hushed Logan's concerns with a smile, a shake of his head, and gentle kiss against warm lips.

"I'm fine. Really, Lo."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Julian snuggled tightly against Logan while Logan wrapped strong arms around his waist and stroked Julian's back.

"I'm proud of you," Logan murmured, pressing a kiss against Julian's hair.

"Proud of me for giving a blow job? Oh, Logan, you're such a charmer."

"I was worried there at first," Logan ignored Julian's teasing. "I was—I didn't want you to flashback or something."

"That's what I was afraid of. And I thought about it, but it wasn't like a full on flashback. More like it was there…but it wasn't there enough to make me want to stop, you know?" Julian sighed. The words just weren't coming to him. "I know, it sounds weird but—"

"I think I get what you're saying," Logan told him, stroking his fingers gently down Julian's arm.

"And it's progress, right?"

"Definitely." Logan smiled.


End file.
